Happines comes from within
by wrong address07
Summary: Lars loves Reggie, Reggie loves Lars or does she? R&R NO BAD STUFF
1. Prom

Reggie got her hair just perfect and put the dress on, finally her first prom. Otto stood at her door and stared in disgust. Reggie looked away from her mirror to Otto "Look Rocket Boy I will still be the same ass kicking chick on the block tomorrow, just give me one night to be a girl."  
"Reg, I love you and all but it is just too hard I mean come on I don't care if you want to be pretty sometimes especially for Prom but Reg why Lars?"  
"Otto you wouldn't understand he isn't just perfect he has a nice side too," Reggie said getting mushy.  
"Whatever Rocket Girl I am out," Otto said walking out with disgust.  
Reggie kept getting ready though she liked Lars a lot so she wanted her prom to be perfect. Reggie then looked at her clock it was five o'clock already and Lars would be here any minute now. Reggie then grabbed her coat and purse and ran downstairs. When she reached the door Lars was already waiting in front of a limo. Reggie turned around and hugged Ray then said bye to Otto as he leaned against a doorway in distaste.  
"Regina Rocket I never would have imagined going to prom with you."  
"Lars is that good or bad?"  
"Reggie it is good I think you are very beautiful I am glad you want to go with me," Lars said opening the door and handing Reggie a rose. Reggie got in the limo and gasped the floor had yellow and red rose petals all over. When Lars got in Reggie kissed him right on the lips.  
When they arrived at a nice seafood place for dinner Reggie got out and Lars followed her grabbing her hand and walking by her side Reggie smiled. When they got inside Lars argued with the Hostess about if they have a reservation or not. When they finally got seated Reggie ordered Iced Tea and Shrimp Pasta and Lars ordered a soda and Crab Linguini. It was an hour before their food finally arrived and Lars was furious but he didn't show it. Reggie smiled after dinner and the limo took them to a hotel where the dance was.  
When they got inside they were amazed this year's theme was 'Moonlight Sonata.' The ceiling had black fabric on top with lights underneath it. There were streamers of dark blue and black coming down and the balloon sculpture was of a star. Reggie was in love and happy. She turned to her left and saw Lars gazing up at the ceiling and smiling he turned to look at his date they kissed and went to the floor. The first song was 'To Make You Feel My Love' by Garth Brooks and Lars held Reggie by the waist and Reggie rested her head on his shoulder. 


	2. A New Day

When Reggie got home that night she walked to her room like she was floating on air. She won prom queen with Lars as her king. When Reggie reached her room she came back down to earth when she saw Otto on her bed. "Otto what are you doing?"  
"How was your night with Lars?"  
"Great actually I had a great time I got prom queen and Lars got king so what did you and Twist do all night?"  
"Well like you care," Otto said glaring at Reggie. "I would have had a great time tonight except for."  
"I know rocket boy if I didn't go with Lars," Reggie butted in.  
"No, in fact it was Twister he was so depressed he couldn't stop talking about. uh never mind forget that."  
"Who was it that you were going to say? Is it Lana?"  
"Reggie it is none of your business ok?"  
"Rocket boy."  
"Ok?"  
"All right Otto I'll drop it." Reggie looked at her brother he looked as though he had been waiting a long time. After a long silence Otto got off Reggie's bed and left to his room.  
"Reggie get up Twist and Otto want you to go skating," Ray said from the kitchen.  
"I am up dad tell them I will be down in a second." Reggie got her new DC's on and grabbed her board. When she met up with Twister and Otto she was surprised to see how much Twist had grown.  
Reggie hadn't seen Twister for almost a year because he had got a scholarship to go to Southern California School for the Artistic. The school was in Ocean Shores but it was a lengthened school it got out at five instead of three. Twister had been packed down with video assignments and school he only saw Otto on the weekends when Reggie hung out with her friend Tanya. Tanya was working now so Reggie got to go skate with her brother for the first time in almost a year.  
"Twister it has been so long how have you been?"  
"Reg you look great I have been good and yourself?"  
"Great," Reggie looked at Twister and he had grown up he was six feet now with his black hair spiked. He had a little hair on his chin and upper lip. He got rid of his hat but had his sunglasses and camera in his hand wherever he went.  
The three of them skated off down to the pier. When they reached the end Otto looked at his watch he then toward to Reggie and Twister, "Yo, Twist, Reg, I am on in five minutes so I will see you guys after my shift." Otto rode away and Twist was about to when Reggie grabbed his arm.  
"Hey twist you up for seeing Sam?"  
"Squid hell yeah I have missed him."  
"Well he isn't the same now he has changed over the past year so don't be surprised." Reggie and Twister skated to a newer part of town and then down Baltic Street to a house with a Porsche in front of the garage. Reggie walked to the door and rang the bell.  
"Reggie darling I haven't seen you in ages and who is that over there a new boyfriend?"  
"No, actually it is Twister we came to see Sam how is he doing?"  
"Well to tell you the truth Reggie not so well Janice broke up with him the other day and he hasn't been out of his room for days. Can you and Twister talk to him?"  
"Sure ma'am me and Twist will have him ready to face the world again in a matter of minutes." Reggie signaled Twister come up and they walked in to the large hallway with the crystal chandelier hanging above their heads.  
  
"Reggie how did this all happen?"  
"Well Sam won this worldwide contest and he used the prize money to buy a bigger house, cars, stock, and everything.  
"How much was the prize money?"  
"Like $100,000, but all thee stock they own boomed and that is how they keep this place and everything," Reggie said to Twister walking into Sam's room. Everything was different about Sam he was taller and more handsome though he still was a klutz.  
"Reggie what is happening?"  
"Sam, guess who this is?"  
"I don't know Lars?"  
"No, it is Twister," Reggie said grabbing his hand by accident then pushing to his wrist and showing him to Sam.  
"Squid, is that you?"  
"I prefer Sam but yes it is me. Twist how have you been handling everything about Reg and Lars?"  
"I don't know what has been going on?"  
"Lars and Reggie have been dating for the past three weeks."  
"Really? Well Squid it was go to see you I have to go bye," Twister glared at Reggie then went out the front door.  
"Reggie you didn't tell him?"  
"Sam, listen you know me better than that. Look I didn't want our day to be ruined listen I have to go ok? Sorry about Janice Sam but you will get over it like you got over me see ya." Reggie was skating home when she bumped in to Lars and Twister. They were arguing and both helped Reggie up. Lars asked her if she was ok and Twister just glared at her with eyes like fire. She knew that they were arguing about her and that she needed to get home as quick as possible.  
When Reggie got home she was the only home she looked across the street to see Twister and Lars just getting home they were giving each other the silent treatment. Reggie picked up the phone and ended up calling an old friend. "Hi, Mrs. Axel this is Reggie is Sandra there?"  
"Reggie, haven't heard from you in a while yes she is let me call her down."  
"Hello Reggie is that you?"  
"Sandra, it is me sorry I haven't called but I have a problem."  
"What is it Reg?"  
"Sandra look you were in my situation with Lars and Twist so please help!"  
"Reggie, look I did like Twister but please be truthful to Lars he is a good kid."  
"Sandra listen don't you remember who Twister's best friend is?"  
"No who?"  
"Otto my brother," Reggie shouted.  
"Ok Reggie you are screwed all right? Ok let me think. Reg I have it you can tell Otto you are happy and if you truly love one or the other tell them don't hurt yourself!"  
"Sandra you are a life saver and sorry but I have to bounce I love you! I will call you tomorrow ok?"  
"Reggie I love you too and ok to call me later."  
  
*~*~*~*Sandra's Story in Chapter 3*~*~*~* 


	3. Sandra's Story

Sandra moved to Ocean Shores when Reggie and she were 15. They were best friends. Sandra dated Lars for about one year but cheated on him with Twister. Sandra had some family problems and moved away breaking both Twister's and Lars's heart. Reggie was furious with Sandra and they got in a big fight. When Reggie found out Sandra was sexually abused by her father she tried to explain everything to Sandra but it never worked out. Reggie would call everyday and tell her mom messages to give to Sandra.  
Reggie called for three weeks straight eventually Sandra accidentally picked up the phone. Reggie explained how everything was just so messed up in her life and how she was sorry for everything and Sandra didn't believe her she thought she was just apologizing because she felt bad for her and her father. Sandra was never the one to hate someone too long so eventually she gave in to Reggie and let her explain.  
  
****----Chapter 4 Coming Soon----**** 


	4. Answers Are At Sam's

(Sorry it took me so long, I have had a lot of stories of that have been published.)  
  
Reggie decided to get an early start the next morning. She woke up at six and got her skateboard and rode over to Lars and Twister's house. Reggie sat on the street and stared at the window looking at both Lars and Twister's windows debating in her mind. Reggie waited until nine when she saw Twister and Lars come out with surfboards in their hands.  
"Can I talk to you," Reggie said to Lars. He looked glad to see her and ran straight into her arms.  
Reggie backed him away and he looked down at her, "Reg, what is it?"  
"Look, you are a great guy Lars, but I am in love with your brother. If you really love me you will understand that my happiness is coming from him, not you."  
Lars had a sad look in his eyes, "Reggie, I understand, I do love you enough to let you go." Lars didn't say anything else and walked off.  
Reggie met up with Twister who kept walking while Reggie was talking to Lars, "Twister, can I talk to you?"  
"Reggie, look I know nothing will ever happen between us. I am a year younger than you and plus I am like a brother to you."  
Reggie stopped in her tracks, "That is not what I was about to say," Reggie yelled.  
Reggie followed Twister all the way to the beach where she finally had the chance to talk to him while he was waxing his board, "Reggie, can you just leave me alone? I think you did enough damage already."  
Reggie hit him and when he stood up furious with her she kissed him. Without hesitation Twister held her close, he softly brushed her back and hair with his fingers and then he pushed her away. "Twister, what is it?"  
"Reggie, I have waited for that moment all my life. I have loved you since the day I realized girls didn't have cooties. I just can't do this to my brother."  
"Twister, I have loved you forever also, your brother understands."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I told him that I loved you not him and he said he understood."  
"Reggie, there is a brother code, it says that even if both brothers love one girl neither can take her from the other one."  
"You aren't taking me," Reggie yelled, "I am giving myself to you," Reggie was almost crying.  
"Rocket girl," only Otto called her that anymore, "it just won't work." Twister took his board and caught the best waves the day.  
Reggie walked away from her argument. She didn't know where to go, so she walked to Sammy's house. The walk was long and sad; Reggie had left her skateboard at Twister's house. When she finally reached Sammy's house she rang the doorbell and was greeted by his mother.  
"Reggie, are you okay honey?" She said moving to the side to let Reggie in.  
"Is Sam here?"  
"Yes, he is up in his room," She lead Reggie to the stairs then yelled up the stairs, "Samuel, Reggie is here to see you."  
Reggie made it to his room okay and he let her in. Reggie fell flat on his large comfortable bed. Sam's first boogie board was on the wall behind her and that made Reggie cry even more. Sam stared at her then finally he got the chance to ask, "Reggie?"  
"Sam, I dumped Lars because I still loved Twister. When I told Twister he said it is brother code not to date the other brother's ex- girlfriend."  
"Reggie," Sam said sitting next to her and rubbing her back, "look, Twister came over here last night and told me Lars loved you. He said you and Lars are the best thing that had ever happened to him and he blew the whole thing out of the water."  
"Sam?"  
"Reggie, he told me he still loved you and that if you weren't dating Lars he would do anything in his power to fight for you, but it is his brother. Reggie, you know you still love Lars deep down inside."  
"I do, but Twister, I love him too."  
"Reggie, Twister is giving you up, he is giving you to Lars."  
"What should I do?"  
"Tell Lars how you feel tomorrow; I think he has had more drama than he can handle."  
"You're right Sam," Reggie felt a little better, "Want to go surfing?"  
"Sure," Sam said.  
"All right, meet at my house," Reggie yelled as she ran down the stairs. 


	5. Moving On

Reggie knew she had to tell Lars, but how? Reggie wandered around her room until Otto came in and sat on her bed, "Reggie, what is wrong?"  
Reggie didn't even notice her brother come in and she was startled to see him sitting on her bed, "What gave you the idea that something is wrong?"  
"Rocket Girl, you have been wandering your room for almost two hours." Otto was about to laugh when Reggie sat beside him and started crying.  
"Otto, I screwed things up. Look I have always loved Twister and he knew that so when I dumped Lars for him he turned me down. The other night he told Sam that Lars loves me and that I am the best thing that has ever happened to Lars. Sam then told me that I need to tell Lars how I feel and that I need to win Lars back." Reggie was out of breath and Otto stared at her in amazement.  
"Reggie, listen, you do need to tell Lars the truth."  
"Rocket boy, how do I do that?"  
"Ok, first get him alone," Otto looked at Reggie to make sure she was following.  
"Alone, check," Reggie said.  
"Then tell him that you DO love him and that you two were met to be. Tell him he isn't a rebound off Twister but Twister made you realize that you NEED him. Tell Lars you will never break up with him again."  
"I can do that," Reggie nodded to her brother.  
"Then," Otto looked at his sister, "Get your ass out their and do it."  
Reggie jumped up and did as she was told. Reggie walked over to Lars house and saw him pull up in his car. She ran out to him and held him close, "Lars, we need to talk!"  
"Reggie, look, I have moved on," Lars said.  
"Just listen," Reggie said, "Lars, I do love you. I have since the day we asked you to replace my brother in the street hockey game. Lars we were meant to be! I want you to know that you aren't a rebound and Twister made me realize that I love you not him. I swear on my mother's grave that I will never dump you again." Reggie had tears in her eyes and Lars looked shocked but disappointed.  
"Reggie, I moved on," Lars said again, "This is Sandra, my new girlfriend." 


End file.
